Lost
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: Oh no! James is lost in the Forbidden Forest! Will he escape? Who knows. Will he do something stupid? Probably.


Title: Lost

Summary: Oh no! James is lost in the Forbidden Forest! Will he escape? Who knows. Will he do something stupid? Probably.

Note: I took some of the lines from the Silent Hill 2: Chibi Edition flash because they're so cute and worked around them. It's just silly, pointless James Potter nonsense. Just the way I like it.

It was after a full moon, one spent frolicking the Forbidden Forest, when James Potter found himself a bit lost in the forest.

Sirius and Peter must have taken off without him, probably to get Remus to the Hospital Wing. He couldn't blame them for that. But he did feel a bit hurt that they had left without him. Or hadn't even noticed that he'd been gone.

"Nice." he thought, flopped down on a fallen tree. But then he realized that sitting around in the Forbidden Forest was not really the wise thing to do. He needed to find his way out.

But one glance at the large thicket of trees surrounding him on every side, he wasn't too sure where "out" was.

"Um..." James glanced around and sighed. He didn't seem to be going anywhere. And he was going to be in trouble if he did not make it out by the time his Charms lesson started Monday morning.

"Eeny, meeny," he began, pointing in random directions, "miney, righty!"

He took off in the direction he had been pointing at, forgetting all about the simple Point Me! spell. But it wouldn't be fun that way, right?

After several minutes of walking, James seemed to be going deeper into the forest. With a frown, he pulled out his wand and muttered "_Lumos!_" Maybe shedding a little light would help him.

"Doo doo doo-doo doo," James hummed to himself, trying to keep himself calm. "I'm so lost, I don't care! La lalalala la!"

But as lost as he was, he did care.

As he trampled though the forest, turning around and trying to go back the way he came, he stirred up a cloud of faeries, who weren't too happy with him. They fluttered around his face, buzzing in an annoyed fashion.

"Gah, pixie attack!" James flailed about, trying to get the faeries away from him. They were even more enraged by him calling them "pixies".

But they were showing a very pixie-like behavior, especially the ones that started tugging his hair. A half dozen even tried to take his glasses, but they were too heavy for the little bitty faeries to take.

It took five minutes, but the faeries eventually left him alone.

James heard his stomach grumble and glanced at his watch. It was nearly lunch. "No wonder I'm hungry." he muttered.

A search of his pockets revealed nothing but a few candy wrappers, a crumpled game of hangman, and two Knuts.

"I wonder if pocket lint is edible?" James asked himself.

He climbed over a few fallen trees, pushed through a few bramble bushes, a vaguely considered climbing a tree to see if he could see where he was. Or what direction the castle was in.

But the trees were too high. He'd never be able to climb them.

Even the centaur herd wasn't around. Or he hadn't bumped into them. As weird as they seemed to him, he was sure one of them would try to help him back to the castle.

He padded through the trees, which seemed to be getting less thicker, what he figured must be a good thing, he yawned and looked for a place to sit down without risk of injury or sitting on anything. His feet were killing him.

Finding a patch of mossy grass, he plopped down and glanced around.

This part of the forest was unfamiliar to him. He had no idea what lurked in there, so he kept his wand in his hand, glancing over his shoulder every time the breeze moved even just a leaf.

Just then, James heard a noise to his right. He wondered if he should make a run for it. But then he thought if it were something big, then maybe running might not be his best bet.

Timidly, he crawled over to the bushes, wand at the ready. Whatever it was, he was going to get it before it got him.

Peeking under a bush, he started to laugh. "To think I was going to hex you!"

The creature looked at him with beady black eyes. It blinked, unaware that it was this close to being hexed.

The hedgehog-looking thing crawled out from under the bushes and settled right next to James's hand. It continued to gaze at him.

"What's the matter?" James demanded of the knarl. Even though, of course, the knarl could not answer him.

It was then James noticed the blood on the knarl. "Aw, something hurt you." He scooped up the knarl and held it close, holding his breath. It did not fight

"I know where to take you." he told it. "If I can ever get out of here." he added under his breath.

"Yes," he told the knarl as he stumbled around, heading in what he hoped was the direction of the school, "Hagrid will take care of you."

The knarl snuggled closer to him. James vaguely wondered if he could keep it as a pet. But then he realized his kneazle, Figaro, would not like it very much. Even though he was old and fat, he would probably pop at it a little bit then go off to sleep.

James was hit by a bang of homesickness. He missed his kitty. But moreso he missed the school, even though he'd only been out there a few hours.

He hated to admit it, but he even missed Snape! Though, that was most likely due to the lack of hexing him he had done.

"Can't admit that to anyone." James muttered. He kicked a few rocks out of the way and sighed softly. "Though I can give him a few hexes as my way of saying I missed him."

James laughed to himself and started to hum again. For a little while, he even forget he was lost in the forest.

Until he heard what sounded like a hoof stamping.

"Wowee gee! A noise north of here!"

Clutching tightly to his knarl, he headed in the direction of the hoof noise. Just as he thought he'd find, James spotted a centaur. Which seemed to have not spotted him.

"'Scuse me." The centaur jumped slightly as James spoke. He had been engrossed in his hunting and had not noticed the human sneaking up behind him. Though, to James's credibility, he was making a lot of noise and had not intended to spook the centaur.

"Which way to the school?"

The centaur grunted and jerked his head in the direction that James had been heading. He was not about to speak to this human.

James ignored the rudeness of the centaur and took off pelt-melt in the direction of the school. Moments later, he burst though the trees and nearly collided with Sirius and Peter.

"We we just about to go in there and look for you." Sirius began coolly. "Wormtail was too afraid and it took some convincing."

Peter looked away from James, who was busy shaking leaves and twigs out of his hair. He then thrust the knarl in Peter's hands. It did not like the sudden adjustment and nipped Peter's finger.

"That take to Hagrid." he told him. "I am going to get something to eat, bathe, and then I'm getting some sleep. And I'm never going in that bloody forest again!"

And so with that, James marched back to the castle, grumbling about being lost, rude centaurs, and pixies which were really faeries trying to kill him.


End file.
